Noble Six
Spartan-B312, better known as Noble Six, is a Spartan III super soldier, and the only survivor of Noble Team during the Fall of Reach. Upon arriving on Rigel Prima, Six was quick to join up with the group that'd become The Riftguard, motivated in part due to idol worship. Skills and Abilities As a Spartan III, Noble Six went through a streamlined, and in many ways safer version of what many of the Spartan II's go through for training and augmentation. During her training, Six displayed excellent closed quarters and assassination skills, leading her to very "lone wolf" like tendencies once actually in the field with Beta Company. Surviving several missions with Beta Company and having a high body count of covenant under her belt, Six was deemed a "Hyper Lethal" spartan, of which there was only one other with that classification. Beyond that, Six works remarkably well as a member of a team, despite previous lone wolf tendencies, as shown with the team work she displayed as part of Noble Team. Personality Six is quick to befriend most people, especially other soldiers and people with similar backgrounds to her. Despite her quickness to befriend and help people, there's a certain gap in Six's relationship between herself and normal humans due to her conscription into the Spartan III program at a young age. Despite this gap and not understanding a lot of the average person's needs and wants for "off time" and hobbies, she feels a fierce need to defend their right to have these things. Protecting and maintaining human life is Six's main priority in life, mostly due to how the Covenant robbed her of any semblance of a normal life when she lost her parents to them. As a side effect of the events that took her parents, Six is mildly xenophobic towards nonhuman sentient life, mostly towards ones that remind her the most of Sangheli or Jiralhanae, although she also shows a distrust towards many Mo'Gallile native species. History For History of this character in the Canon Halo Universe see: Spartan-B312 on the Halo wiki The timeline for this version of Noble Six deviates is after countless hours of battle with dozens of Ultra and Zealot Class Sangheli, a rift opened. Pulled through the Rift were Six herself, about a dozen sangheli, and a warthog. It wasn't long before Six met up with Sephiroth and 4 other like minded individuals and together formed The Riftguard. Relationship Guide *Master Chief - Six respects and admires the Master Chief to a great degree, and despite being on relatively equal terms with him at the time she went through the rift, considers him her superior. *Sephiroth - Six respected Sephiroth a great deal and in many ways considered the man a fellow Spartan, even after his death she maintains this sort of respect for the man, listing him as "MIA" in her personal books, due to the tradition that Spartan's never die. *Rosetta Nelo - Although Six doesn't quite understand the Inkling's attitude or motives, she admires her youth and strategic expertise, and though she won't admit it, she almost views the ink based creature as a younger sister. Category:Human Category:Riftguard Category:Halo Universe Category:Characters